Forever Love
by Chibi Roxas 13
Summary: When visions haunt the guardians dreams, a new threat emerges, that takes Will to their kingdom.Now the guardians must go and save her,before they lose more than just their friend.Sucky summary I know.WxM,WxA,CxC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Dream

A/N: Hay! This is my first WITCH fic. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R and please no flames but suggestions would be cool. Thanks and enjoy!

Note-Set at the end of season 2. Parings: WxM WxA, Ix?, TxN, CxC, HxE.

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters in WITCH only characters I have made up. This will mostly be a WxM fic.

Dream

_Black Roses_

_All around her were black roses with their long, thorn vines encircling her thin form. The thorns were cutting into her smooth, silky skin, and she tried to fight the ever tightening bonds._

"_What's happening? Let me go, please!" Her voice was panicked._

_A soft chuckle came from all around her._

"_Why should I?" The voice laughed._

"_Because, now why am I here." She demanded, her voice rising._

"_Because I want to talk." The voice said calmly._

"_Why?"_

_The voice laughed again. "Very demanding, aren't we. I find your power quite interesting."_

_Again she began to panic. "W…what do you mean."_

"_I've been watching you and your fellow guardians for a while now. I've seen what you all can do and I'm imprest. All of you are very gifted with your abilities; I would even say that you're the best guardians I've seen in years."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Do not worry; soon all of your questions will have answers. Untile than guardian."_

_The voice drifted away into nothing, leaving the girl alone again._

"_Wait!" she called, "How do I get out of…Ahhhhh!" The tight bonds were gone and Will found herself falling into nothingness until she felt warmth around her._

End dream

Will shot up in bed, panting hard. She looked over at her frog alarm clock and saw that it read 3:45 a.m. She sighed and got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen she grubbed an empty glass from the dishwasher and went to the sink.

"Is everything alright Miss. Will, you're up awfully early, even for you." James, the refrigerator, asked and even in his normal butler voice, Will could sense a hint of worry in it.

"Ya James just had a weird dream that's all." She said casual.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked kindly.

Will smiled. "It's okay; I think I'll be fine. Besides I'm going to go and try to get a couple more hours of sleep before school."

"Alright than."

Will walked back to her bedroom with the glass of water. When she got to her room she closed the door and took a swig of the water. She looked back at the clock that now read 4:00 a.m. She went to put the water on her desk than sat on the bed, letting out another sigh.

"_I don't understand it"_. She thought to her self. _"What did that dream mean? Now I've got even more questions to add to my never ending list of un-answered questions." _

She furrowed her eyebrows at the thought. Will laid back on the bed and covered herself with her blankets. She than turned on her side to stare at the glass of water and felt a sudden sharp pain in her side. Sitting up again, she lifted the bottom of her shirt to examine the spot that she felt the pain and, to her horror, she saw a small thorn stuck in her skin.

A/N: Okay the first chapter is done, sorry it was so short, I'll try and make the next chapters longer. Don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2Feeling

Chapter 2-Feeling

A/N Hay guys, I'm back with my second chapter. Sorry it took me so long but I've been rely busy lately. Anyway I hope this chapter was just as good as the first (I'm crossing my fingers anyway!) so hears chapter 2 of Forever Love. Don't forget to Review!

Feeling

After waking up and finding the thorn in her side, Will had found that her body had scratches all over, along with some other thorns. For the remainder of the night Will did not dare go back to sleep. She was to afraid to sleep with the thoughts of black roses, thorny vines and a seductive voice calling to her still fresh in her mind. By the time her alarm clock went off, Will had already begun to lose the fight to stay awake. By the time her mother walked in her room to wake her, she was already sleeping soundly in her pillow.

"Will honey, get up." Susan said quietly as she turned the room light on, but when Will gave no sign that she had herd her mother, Susan went over and through the blankets off her daughter.

"Get up Will. You're going to be late!"

Will unconsciously lifted a hand and started to wave it wildly at her mother. "Go away. I need to sleep." She mumbled.

Her mother grabbed her hand and shouted, "If you didn't get enough sleep that is not my problem, you are not going to miss school because of that. Now get up!"

Will sat up groggily and gave an annoyed sigh. "Okay, Okay. Jeez you don't have to yell in my ear."

Her mother turned on her heals and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

Will straightened up in her bed and stretched her arms. She gave a loud yawn and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She blinked at the brightness of the light that for a moment blinded her than took in the familiar mess that surrounded her room. She took notes of Mr. Huggles sleeping soundly in a heap of cloths on the floor, along with a sock that had been bitten through by him that previous day.

"Will," her mother called from the kitchen, "When you get home from school that room will be cleaned or absolutely no friends Untile it is."

"Okay mom."

"And don't fall asleep in class!"

"Got it."

"Have a good day."

"Okay mom."

Will looked at her alarm clock and gave a loud gasp. It read 7:15 am. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to her closet. Mr. Huggles looked up in alarm to see what it was Will was doing that was so noisy. She quickly grabbed a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt, than ran straight for the bathroom. Five minutes later she was running back into her room and began to stuff her bag. Mr. Huggles jumped up onto Will's bed and looked at her quizzically. After zipping her bag, she looked at the dormouse and gave him a stern stare.

"You," She pointed guiltily at him," Will not mess up my room more than it already is. Got it."

The dormouse just stared up innocently at her as if did nothing wrong, than went back to taking a nap.

Will grabbed her winter coat and bag, than bolted out of the apartment.

School- 7:45

"God where is she, the bells going to ring any minute now and she still isn't here." Irma complained.

She along with Taranee, Cornelia, Hal Lin, Caleb, Elyon and Matt were all gathered in front of Sheffield Institute.

"Don't worry she be here soon." Taranee said._ I hope._

Suddenly they heard the sound of people screaming "Get out of the way!" and when the group turned to see where the shouting was coming from, they say why. Will had entered the school grounds, on her bike, at such a fast speed that students were jumping out of the way as to not get hit.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!" She was saying to the students as she zoomed by them.

Than without warning, Will went flying over the handle bars of her bike, and landed hard on the ground, head first.

"Ow." Will sighed and slowly turned so that she was on her back.

She looked up and saw Urhia and his group of thugs standing above her all laughing.

"Wilma should pay more attention to where she's going!" Urhia said.

Matt, along with the others close behind, stormed over to the group.

"Leave her alone!" Matt shouted angrily at the three thugs.

Urhia and his friends looked up and continued to laugh.

"Ohhhh, I'm soooo scared." Urhia moked. "Wittl Matty's here to save his girlfriend. Let's get out of here before he beats us all." He walked off, still laughing wildly along with his friends.

Matt turned towards his girlfriend, and saw the other guardians helping her up than walked over.

"Are you okay Will?" Hay Lin asked as she helped brush the dirt off her friend.

"Ya I think so." She said quietly.

"Tell that to that huge bump on your head." Irma joked.

Elyon gave a grunt. "Those jerks tripped you with a jump rope they stole from a group of twelve year olds."

Caleb rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "I still don't know why people on earth treat each other like this."

Matt came up behind Will than wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She smiled and could tell her face was turning red.

He turned her around and both meet in a deep, pasonit kiss.

Irma sighed. "Sometimes I can't tell the difference between Will and Cornelia. What with them being love sick over their boyfriends."

"Oh pulease."Cornelia said."You're just jealous."

Irma turned on her. "At least I don't spend every waking hour making sure I look good Corny!"

"Beauty is everything." Cornelia said.

"Guys stop fighting, or I'll be forced to lock you both up together to settle your problems with each other." Elyon said coming in between the two of them.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

After what seemed like they had been kissing for hours, Will and Matt finally broke apart.

"So...um." Will started nervosly." Sorry I'm a little late."

"I was wondering about that." Matt said. "Why were you late?"

"Well I sort of slept in. But that's only because I had this weird dream."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Ya well it-"

_Riiinngg!_

"I-I'll tell you all at lunch." Will finished and turned to get her bike, when Matt stopped her.

When she looked in his eyes she saw they were full of concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Will gave him a smile and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yes my knight in shining armor, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so. I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye."

3rd period-10:45

_Come on Will, Just 10 more minutes till lunch,_ She thought as she felt her eyes growing heavy.

It was lucky for her that she had friends that had helped her the entire day. And it was lucky that they did help or she would have been caught by all her teachers for sleeping in the middle of class.

_Hay Will, you hanging in there? _Taranee mentally asked her friend.

_Wha-oh! Ya Taranee, I'm fine. _Will replied back. _Why are teachers so boring?_

_Because they have no lives and take pleasure in torturing us from boredom. _She herd Irma say.

Will smiled a bit and looked at the notes Mr. Collins was writing on the board, than began to copy them into her notebook.

"Okay class," Mr. Collins started," The only homework you have is to read through section five than write a paragraph summery of what you read. Class dismissed."

Will let out a thankful sigh and began to collect her things, when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Do you want some help?" Irma asked.

Will shook her head. "No thanks guys just go to lunch. Tell Matt I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay see ya." Taranee said, and she and Irma left the room.

Will went through her desk to make sure that she grabbed all of her belongings, and when she found none she grabbed her bag and began to walk to the exit, but right as she was about leave, stopped her.

"Um...Will, could I have a quick word with you?"

"Sure." She said quietly.

Mr. Collins went over to close the door and Will sat at a desk that was in the front row. He strode over and pulled up a chair in front of the desk that Will was sitting in. She could tell that he was looking at her but she forced herself to not look back at him.

"Will...I noticed that you didn't seem very well today, is everything alright? And how did you get that bump on your head?" he asked in a concerned, father like voice.

"I just hit my head on something hard, that's all."

He looked at here questionaly."You look awfully pale, do you want to go home for the rest of the day. I could call your mom and tel-"

"No." She said quickly.

Mr. Collins sighed. "I know you don't like me very much but I only want to help."

"Oh and by dating my mom behind my back seems like a great way to help me." She spat.

"Please Will. I know you don't like me seeing your mom, but I care for her a lot. And I care a lot about you too. Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Because!" Will shot out of the chair and glared daggers at him." I was hoping that after my parents divorced and we moved here that I could start a new life! But as soon as we come here she meets _you _and has been lying to me about seeing you saying you aren't dating or whatever, than doing it anyway!" She grabbed her bag and began to walk to the door when Mr. Collins stood in front of her.

"Please calm down Will."

"Why should I?" She growled and pushed past him and out of the class room.

As she stormed down the hall towards the cafeteria, she could feel hot tears filling her eyes. She wiped at them angrily and hurried to the cafe. When Will arrived, she looked around to see if she could find her friends. Than she spotted them at the far end of the cafeteria and walked over.

As she neared the table she could here Hay Lin and Taranee tell the rest of the group that Nigel and Erik invited them to go to the movies that night for a double date.

"I'm soo excited!" Hay Lin squealed excitedly.

"That's great. Maybe I should ask Will if she wants to go." Matt said.

"Speak of the devil, there she is now!" Irma said.

When Will reached the table, she slammed her bag to the ground and sat in between Elyon and Matt.

"What happend?" Elyon asked.

"Nothing, just Mr. Collins nagging me again." She replied.

"Oh well don't worry about him." Cornelia said.

"I know."

Matt wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. "Hay I know what might cheer you up. You want to go to the movies tonight, Hay Lin and Taranee are going with Nigel and Erik as a double date, and I thought it could be cool to go too."

Will smilled. "Sure that sounds great. I just have to clean my room and get permission from my mom."

"I could help you." Cornelia said. "After all I did clean my entire room under a minute before that Halloween party last year. Besides _I _can't join you guys at the movies because Caleb's going back to Meridian with Elyon."

"Ya, and I'm stuck babysitting Chris." Irma said.

"Didn't Martin ask you after he heard Erik talking with Hay Lin?" Taranee asked.

"Ya but...well, I just couldn't okay."

After a few moments silence, Matt asked, "By the way, how's Mr. H?"

Will rolled her eyes. "He's been chewing holes in my cloths and making a racket at night, it's a wonder how I manage to all asleep. Oh and before I forget, I need to tell you all something." The group moved in closer and Will began to tell them about the weird dream she had had." And when I woke up I found scratches and thorns all over my arms and legs, see."

As Will went on rolling up her left sleeve, she suddenly gave a loud gasp. When her sleeve was rolled up all the way, all she could do was stare in shock.

"Um...Is it just me, or is there nothing there." Irma said as she and the rest on the group looked at the arm.

"Bu-but there were marks every where. I don't understand." Will said still completely shocked.

Irma looked at her scepticaly. "Are you sure you saw any marks?" she asked.

"Maybe you were just tired and thought you saw something." Hay Lin said.

Will shook her head. "No, I saw them as clearly as I'm seeing all of you."

"Uh...Will." Tarane started. "Maby that dream just sacred you and so you started hallucinating. It happens to me a lo-"

"No! It wasn't a hallucination. I know what I saw!" Will shouted angrily.

"Jeez. Take a chill pill, were only trying to help." Cornelia said, blowing a strand of blond hair out of her face.

Will slammed her hand agenst the table." So you all think I'm crazy!" She shouted.

"No but you don't have to lash out at us when we only want to help." Elyon said.

"She has a point Will." Matt added.

She turned and angrily stared at her boyfriend, who shrank back in fear at the sight of the anger on her face. Will grabbed Matt by the ear and pulled at it painfully.

"So you're not going to defend me!" She yelled and pulled harder on his ear.

"I never said that! OW, please don't hurt your knight in shining armor!" Matt wined.

Will stared at him than shouted, "My knight in shining armor, you've just been promoted down to peasant, no, make that dirt! Are you going to say anything in your defense?"

"Will calm down." Taranee said calmly as she took Will's hand off Matt's, now red, ear.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little stressed and worried."

"Don't worry Will. I'm sure we'll get some answers soon." Hay Lin said.

She nodded. "I hope so."

End Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I tried to add a little comedy to this chapter; it will get darker throughout the chapters though. Well this one was longer too so I hope you all liked it. I will try and post the chapters a little sooner, but I can't guarantee that it will happen. Don't forget to Review!!! Luv you all!


End file.
